


Inktober 29 : Oncle Ben

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [27]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Où Owen et Beru ont un point de vue légèrement différent sur ce que devrait faire Obi-Wan





	Inktober 29 : Oncle Ben

Owen et Beru accueillirent avec peine la nouvelle. Même si la rencontre avait été brève, ils se souvenaient avec affection de Padmé, lorsqu'elle était restée avec eux de nombreuses heures à attendre qu'Anakin revienne avec Shmi.

Ils assurèrent qu'ils prendraient soin de l'enfant et lui donneraient tout l'amour que ses parents ne pouvaient plus lui apporter.

Et ils assurèrent aussi à Ben qu'il pouvait, **devait**, rester avec eux.

Lui aussi avait tout perdu, ils n'allaient pas le laisser seul avec son chagrin.

Le désert de Tatooine était déjà assez rude sans en plus s'y aventurer avec un esprit brisé.

Il aurait de quoi se focaliser sur autre chose en les aidant avec Luke et la ferme. Et ils pourraient veiller à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans la dépression.

On avait déjà assez à faire avec les attaques de Tusken et les vols des Jawa sans rajouter un ermite à moitié fou au folklore.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko


End file.
